cmcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pillager War
The Pillager War is an armed conflict fought between the League of Palus and Great Thornia against pillager factions across the Elysia district and hostile mobs making incursions into Thornian settlements. Background The conflict was started by the re-enabling of hostile mobs on the server. It was only a short time before this that the despotate discovered pillager outposts across the district's north and thus had limited time to prepare for an onslaught of attacks from pillagers. The war has seen Thornia exercise the full-might of the industrial-complex that started in Ume City in 2016 that evolved into the modern League of Palus. This includes mass-manufacturing of weaponry, state-sponsored armor and shielding, and the advent of urban warfare. Timeline On 25 December 2019, Palus Urbem briefly fell to pillager forces with one of many pillager units briefly seizing control of the People's Palace. The city guard managed to fight off the waves of pillager attacks over several hours. The Despotate of Thornia dispatched large amounts of iron, pumpkins, and snow to mass-produce iron and snow golems to help fight off the pillagers. In January 2020, the Goruidian security forces began utilising artillery weaponry in battles. An offensive to the north was also conducted where a pillager fort was briefly besieged near Adanon. As a consequence of the change of tactics (advanced fire with a barrage of rockets and arrows) and using new weaponry (crossbows and rockets), military expenditure by the state government of Goruid grew significantly. The addition of iron and snow golems into the ranks of the military has allowed the Goruidian security forces to operate relatively independently of the rest of the league. On 19 January 2020, to secure Great Thornia's claims over the Coral Islands, its forces seized control of it from a pillager patrol stationed on Guardian Island and proceeded to occupy it for a day. On 27 January 2020, a pillager patrol was defeated outside of Elysia, though it was followed by several waves of raids on Elysia. This battle (the Third Battle of Elysia Island) was won by Thornian forces (thanks to the re-introduction and a dramatic increase of iron golem guards in the town). On 29 January 2020, Thornia faced its first defeat with Thornian forces failing to hold a pillager fort north of Elysia. The attempted retreat was a disaster, with elytra-enabled forces crashing to their deaths. On 30 January 2020, the pillagers responded by attacking Elysia again in the Fourth Battle of Elysia. This battle was by far the most intense in Elysia's history with large numbers of vindicators, ravagers, and witches also joining on the side of the pillagers. Civilian casualties were minimal but the loss of iron golems was substantial. Thornian forces were victorious but were slowed by the civilian stampede trying to evacuate the town centre. On 5 February, a pillager force invaded Elysia, starting with an assault on construction workers on Elysia Stadium. The Royal Iron Guard were already stationed at strategic points in the city and allowed for a swift defeat of the pillager forces. On 8 February, another pillager force invaded Elysia after ambushing a timber operation north-east of the city. This time, Thornian forces were utilising their recently added service dogs in combat. Friendly fire between player troops and iron golems occurred in battle. The battle was also fought in the Elysia River with combatants fighting while struggling in the water. On 11 February, a Great Thornian expedition to The Great North fought numerous battles across about a dozen desert and savanna villages. The small expeditionary forces were eventually defeated in a village on the eastern border of the former Shantouxian Area. Battles * Palus Insurgency (indecisive) * First Battle of Elysia Island (Despotate victory) * Second Battle of Elysia Island (Despotate victory) * Insurgency in the Elysian Fields (ongoing) * Battle of Palus Urbem (League victory) * 4 January offensive near Adanon (indecisive) * Battle of Guardian Island (19 January 2020; Thornian victory) * Third Battle of Elysia Island (27 January 2020; Thornian victory) * Battle of Raiga (29 January 2020; Thornian defeat) * Fourth Battle of Elysia Island (30 January 2020; Thornian Pyrrhic victory) * Fifth Battle of Elysia Island (5 February 2020; Thornian victory) * Sixth Battle of Elysia Island (8 February 2020; Thornian Pyrrhic victory) * Expedition to The Great North (11 February 2020; numerous Thornian victories; ultimately defeated in an unknown village in the former Shantouxian Area) Impact With much of the conflict occurring deep in Thornian territory, the responsibility of repelling pillager attacks have fallen largely on Great Thornia. However, as it occurs within areas covered by the League of Palus, by right the rest of the league's members should be participating in the conflict. Goruid (as a member of the league) has largely been abandoned by its allies in the league and has thus been forced to integrate deeper with Great Thornia. Great Thornia's limited policing operations thus evolved into a fully-fledged anti-mob military (the Royal Iron Guard). Use of artillery has also steadily increased with the deployment of crossbows and rockets in several engagements, though tactics have largely reverted to traditional sword combat and shock troop tactics. Thornia (via Goruid) has also become the largest producer of weaponised rockets in the world.